The Hunt
by know1knows
Summary: Sam and Dean have fought some horrible things and they've always been successful. What would happen if the tables were turned?


Their location was perfect; they were completely concealed from view. There was no possible way that they would be discovered. They exchanged glances but made neither movement nor sound. To do so would reveal their position. So they remained absolutely still, knowing that soon those they had sought for months would arrive. All they had to do was to be patient. And wait.

They had tracked these elusive creatures for months now. They had researched their habits and routines; they had learned everything there was to know about their adversaries and they had committed their behavior to memory. They were leaving nothing to chance for they knew that they would only have one opportunity to strike. And once they struck, they would have to be precise. Any errors on their part could result in their own deaths.

For these creatures were ruthless. They killed without compassion and showed no mercy. They had killed too many unsuspecting victims. They wreaked havoc everywhere they went and many in the land were terrified. They had to be stopped before the panic spread. The community had to be saved in order for life to return to normal; the way it had been for centuries.

And, so the two hunters had been appointed to destroy them. Only a few knew, for their business was not commonplace knowledge amongst the population. But those who did know had recognized these two hunters as the best. And who better to pursue and kill the best than the best?

They had accepted the challenge and had vowed they would not rest until the vile creatures were annihilated. And tonight would be the night. All they had to do was wait. They had brought everything they needed to destroy the creatures. Everything to send them to their final destination: hell. For hell was where they deserved to reside for all of eternity. And that eternity would begin tonight. The hunters would see to that.

The creatures had arrived shortly after the hunters had settled in and like the hunters, there were two of them. They were tall and sturdy, excellent specimens of their race, with the physical dexterity of extremely agile hunters. This would prove to be a good match – the two creatures verses the two hunters - squaring off until only a single set of champions prevailed.

The hunters watched unnoticed as the creatures traversed their hunting ground, seeking out their prey. That they might be being watched did not appear to cross their minds. They slunk across the terrain unwary and carefree, appearing to be at ease. Perhaps playing a game. A deadly game, for the goal of this game was to kill; that's what these creatures did. That was why they had to be stopped.

So the hunters remained hidden. They sat silently and watched the two creatures. They watched as the creatures scoured the area, seeking their prey. If nothing else, the creatures were persistent. They had proven that time and time again, often stalking their prey for weeks on end until at last they succeeded in their hunt. As long as they hunted together they were dangerous, far too dangerous to fight.

So the hunters watched as the creatures continued to hunt side by side, never straying far from each other. As time passed, they became less cautious and began to roam further and further apart. Soon the hunters would strike.

The hunters exchanged glances. They had been comrades and partners since birth and they knew the other's thoughts by instinct. That was why they were the best at their chosen profession. And this was that profession.

A slight nod from the oldest hunter was all it took for the younger one to crawl from their hiding spot to a position just beyond where one of the creatures was currently hunting. He was silent as he stood in the shadows and waited. A quick glance in his partner's direction showed him that the other hunter had also risen and was approaching the location of the second creature.

They would attack simultaneously. That would provide them with the best advantage over the creatures. Not only did they have to keep them apart if they were to successfully kill them, they had to time their attack so that neither creature could aid the other. It was imperative that they both be engaged in battle at the same time if the hunters were to succeed. Their individual skills were tremendous, but together they were omnipotent.

So the hunters waited. They waited until the distance between the creatures had increased until they were too far apart to assist each other. The hunters were in position to overtake the creatures as soon as that point was reached. So the hunters waited until the creatures advanced toward them and the moment was just right.

Then, without warning, the hunters emerged from the shadows and attacked. The creatures were caught by surprise when the hunters pounced on them, but that did not make them any less dangerous or the ensuing conflict less difficult. Their skills rivaled those of the hunters and the fight was brutal and bloody.

The creatures and the hunters locked in physical combat and they punched and jabbed at each other as they sparred. The creatures tried to maneuver themselves so that they would be together; they wanted to fight back-to-back so they could combine their skills to overwhelm the hunters. But the hunters had studied their fighting styles and knew how to counter-act their tactics.

So two separate mêlées ensued. The younger hunter battled the tallest creature and the older hunter faced off against the stronger, shorter one. This was how they had planned it for they had matched their own skills against those of the creatures.

No one involved would emerge from the battle unscathed, but there could only be one victor. And everyone involved knew it; it was a fight to the death. If things went well, two would survive: two hunters or two creatures. But if each battle produced an opposing result then a third battle would be fought from which a single victor would emerge.

But the hunters were confident as they engaged their opponents in battle. And soon their planning and preparation were rewarded for they both gained the upper hand against their nemeses. The creatures fought defensively, unable to acquire any sort of advantage against the hunters.

The young hunter managed to back his rival into an enclosed area surrounded by steep cliffs. As he backed the creature into the rocks, he was able to disarm him. The creature lashed out at the hunter with his legs but the hunter was quick and avoided them easily. As he advanced on the cornered creature, he could feel its fear and he raised his weapon to slash the creature's throat.

As the blade of the weapon penetrated the creature's skin, it used its dying breath to shriek…

"DEAN!"

The cry pierced the night air causing the second creature to turn toward the sounds of his brother's death throes and, in doing so, he lowered his guard. The hunter used this opportunity to strike and he lowered his sword, driving it deep into the creature's back.


End file.
